findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Faun
Fauns resemble slightly stocky humans with furry lower bodies and cloven hooves similar to that of goats. Male Fauns are known as Satyrs. While female Fauns are known as Maenads. There are few female Fauns, forcing Satyrs to mate with other species (typically humanoid) in order to reproduce. Fauns have pointed ears similar to an elf, and horns that vary from small stubs about two inches long to large and curled ram's horns that protrude about two feet from their head. Their hair ranges from the more common brown to hues of reddish orange and the rare white. Males usually sport bushy beards, or at least a goatee. Fauns' eyes are usually blue or brown, however some Fauns have yellow eyes that resemble a goat's. They are relatively short, around 5 ft. Many Fauns are mistaken as Tieflings. Some use it to their advantage, but most are severely offended at such a mistake. History Fauns are natives of Ord, originally offspring of a mistaken union between the titan Cernunnun and a mortal priestess of Mab. Rejected by their parents, the new race were taken in by Parun, the trickster. His involvement in the union is unknown but it is commonly accepted that he tricked the titan Cernunnun into falling in love with the mortal human woman. Never large in number, Fauns spend their time making merry in the forests of Ord and trying to spread frivolity wherever they venture. Fauns have no racial unity and do not see themselves as a unified people. Society Fauns are generally loners. They are fiercely independent and view gatherings as temporary at best. They make their homes in small burrows under trees, and always keep their stock of food and drink filled to the brim, though they rarely stay home to partake of it, often going out to celebrate at some massive revel or explore the world for new experiences. Many faun live in the Forest of Stars where they find the presence of other fey creatures a comfort. Satyr Hedonistic by nature, Satyr are always searching for parties to crash, beauties to woo, and songs to sing. Satyr are known to celebrate any festival they can find and even invent one or two just as an excuse to make merry. Satyrs react extremely poorly to any type of criticism and will respond with an unreasonable amount of taunting and mockery, even occasionally playing lethal "pranks" on those who cross them. All fauns enjoy seducing members of humanoid races, but Satyr are particularly insatiable, resorting to their enchanted flutes if necessary to win over their victims. The children born from these encounters are occasionally Fauns themselves, often stolen away by their Faun kin, many teenage Satyr are stricken with an intense wanderlust and leave their mortal parent at an early age. Satyr adventurers are often rangers or bards. Maenad All Fauns are born mad in a way but female Fauns, called maenads, are different. A Fauns endless lust for physical pleasures often puts them at odds with more conservative societies, and female Fauns are often treated with less respect than their male counterparts. As a result many female fauns have a distinct distaste for gossip and often reject the society they were born into. Maenads commonly use fey enchantments to augment their own personal allure, gathering harems for their own personal use. All Fauns are unable to take criticism, but while a Satyr will respond with endless taunting and mockery, Maenads are known to have terrible fits of rage, running through the forests, often tearing to pieces any person or animal they happen to come across. Despite this, many maenads become adventurers, travelling the land looking for a place where they can build a home, with or without a harem in tow. Maenad adventurers are often bards or sorcerers. Names Most Fauns are named by their parents and tend to follow the naming conventions of their culture, or create their own unique name. Faun Traits The Faun is a rambunctious fey with a radiating charisma and energy that seem near magical in its presentation. Ability Score Increase Your Charisma score increases by 2, Dexterity score increase of 1, and Wisdom score of -2 Age The magical essence of the fey grants Faun a suitably long lifespan, reaching maturity by 20, and can live up to 200 years on average, often succumbing to years of substance abuse. Some have lived far beyond this time and it is unknown if Faun are even technically mortal. Alignment Faun are beings bent towards a chaotic attitude, with no interest to branch into the questions of morality faun prefer neutrality. Size Faun stand near the same height of most humans, rarely holding a height greater than 6 feet. Weighing an average of 150 pounds, Your size is medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Magical resistance You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common language of your region and Sylvan. Sylvan is a majestic language born from your blood connection to the fey of the Forest of Stars, filled with song-like words that roll gently off the tongue as if magic was imbibed in every syllable. Trickster's Illusion You learn the Minor illusion cantrip and can cast it at will an unlimited amount of times. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Headbutt The Faun set of curled horns act as a natural weapon, dealing 1d6 bludgeoning damage on a successful hit. Strength is your modifier for this attack. Category:Race Category:Fey